The Stupid Rain
by Mary Gooby
Summary: Draco Malfoy hated the rain more than anything else. Even more than lazy coworkers. He hated how overused it was. And how it got your socks wet. If he could change one thing in the world, it would be never getting your socks wet. Half funny, half not. R


Yes, another oneshot

**Yes, another oneshot. I started my next chapter for Bill and Charlie (I know, amazing) but this popped into my head when I was trying to fall asleep, and I was really tired, but this stupid, persistent little idea was so annoying, it made me completely write it out in my head before letting me get to sleep. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: You compliment me greatly if you think I'm JK, but you're really unobservant: I'M NOT THAT GOOD!!**

**Dedicated to Goddess of Youth, who reviews, like, every one of my stories, even the bad ones, and even if her reviews are only one or two words long. I appreciate them a lot, thanks! Muchas gracias!**

_**The Stupid Rain**_

_**A Draco Malfoy Fic**_

_**Which Is An Attempt**_

_**On Seriousness,**_

_**Which Is A Big**_

_**Deal For**_

_**Me**_

It was 9:30 in the morning, and Draco Malfoy, as usual, was at work. He was an official at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where he regulated the imports of foreign objects. Which basically meant he spent all day writing boring papers and letters, and reading lists of boring objects and their shipping prices.

Right now he was in the middle of writing a boring letter about the imports of self-pouring Indonesian kettles. He reached for his dark blue coffee mug and caught a glimpse of the view outside his window. A scowl contorted his facial features within three seconds. It was raining.

You see, Draco Malfoy hated a lot of things. He hated frogs. He hated Hermione Granger (or Weasley now, according to the word of his secretary, Asteria Greengrass, who was always hot on the trail of gossip, though he couldn't imagine why someone would want to concern themselves with other people's business, though he did once follow the relationship of Zabini and Stella, but that was because it was actually interesting, unlike most). He hated his lazy coworkers that procrastinated and turned in second-rate papers. He hated the dark brown, bitter, cold, mucky coffee dregs that had now accumulated at the bottom of his mug (you know, that yucky stuff that has all the coffee taste that has drifted to the bottom and has gotten all concentrated, so that it's more liquid coffee beans than water, kind of like pulp in orange juice). But above all things (yes, even the coffee muck), he HATED the rain.

Partially, it was rather gloomy. You had to give it credit on that. Ad it meant that he would get wet when he went out for lunch (he had never learned how to conjure an umbrella). That also meant that his socks would get wet. That was always terrible. The wetness would seep through the sock, and the patch of ankle, or foot, or whatever, would get cold and damp. And then the wetness would spread through the sock, and get to the part of the sock that was covered by the shoe, and soon the whole sock was wet, and your whole foot was cold and damp, and the sock would stick to your foot, and then it would stick to your shoe, and feel all weird, and then you wanted to dry it off but you couldn't, because you'd be taking off your shoe, and you can't do that at work, because if, by chance, you had to meet with someone, especially a foreign someone (or worse, Asteria

Greengrass), and then they looked down, and saw your wet, ugly, veiny, feet with chipped toenails and hairy toes, they wouldn't really get a very good impression.

Also, people reacted to it rather idiotically. "God is crying", "I'm emo and it's raining", "Someone died and the weather is decked out for the funeral", "The earth is God's toilet", or, the absolute worst: "My heart is raining inside, and the rain is the perfect place to wallow in my misery, and write poems about it, and how I'm walking through the rain, reflecting on my life and my mistakes, and it's pouring and I splash through puddles thinking, _Oh, why did I do this_ or _Everything's all terrible_ and make some life changing decision about life, or…" eeurgh. It was just so annoying!

IT WAS JUST RAIN! For goodness' sakes, rain, precipitation, the third stage of the water cycle, R-A-I-N! Nothing more!

He sealed the envelope and took it to the rather attractive secretary, and headed back to the office.

Headed back to the stupid rain.

**That wasn't that serious. Oh well. I'm going to do a really weird poll that no one's going to be able to answer unless they've read my other stories! Aw well.**

**My Favorite Story Written By Mary Gooby Is:**

**Year Of Ultimate Chaos**

**What is the World Coming To?**

**Potterwatch!**

**Bill and Charlie: Brothers Forever**

**A D I S T A N T S E L F**

**Ten Things About…**

**The Stupid Rain**

**Believe it or not, I'm not blackmailing you to read my stories. But I still really want you to! REALLY want you to! Out of all those, I'd recommend ****Bill and Charlie****, ****Potterwatch!****, ****Ten Things About…****, and ****What is the World Coming To?**** the most. Just saying. **

**Please Review! And answer the poll!**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled!**


End file.
